О личных предпочтениях
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Юмористические диалоги-интервью. Школьным журналистам патологически не везет с Клубом свиданий.


Название: **О личных предпочтениях**  
Жанр: интервью-анекдот, миниатюра  
Рейтинг: забавный (взрослым не возбраняется)  
Предупреждение: пока выкладываю три штучки, потом, может, еще дополню ситуациями с остальными хостами.  
Дисклмация: юмор - авторский, но шутят чужие но герои Биско Хатори (кроме одного*).

* * *

Ш.Ж. (провокационно): Оотори-сан, ходят упорные слухи, что Вам особенно нравятся... золотистые блондины.  
Оотори (про себя: ноги бы поотрывать этим слухам...): Нет, мне больше нравятся платиновые...  
Ш.Ж. (недоуменно): Платиновые блондины?  
как же так?Оотори (улыбаясь): Нет, платиновые кредитные карты!

* * *

Ш.Ж. (с явным напором): У меня к Вам вопрос такого плана. Фудзиока-сан, если бы Вы были девушкой, то...  
Харухи (захлубнулась чаем): Кхе-кхе...  
Ш.Ж. (с беспокойством): Что-то не так?  
Харухи (смущенно): Прошу прощение. Все так, абсолютно так. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
Ш.Ж: На чем я остановился...  
Харухи (мрачно): На транссексуальной фантазии...  
Ш.Ж. (сам смутился): Вот... если... если бы Вы были девушкой, то кого бы из Клуба свиданий избрали в качестве своего хоста?  
Харухи (не задумываясь): А можно я возьму деньги?

* * *

Ш.Ж. (отодвинув тарелку с эклером): Скажите-ка, Ханинозука-сан, Ваш родной брат считает Вас странным... это правда?  
Хани (добродушно): Мой братик - очень хороший человек, но он не... не совсем принимает мои увлечения.  
Ш.Ж. (наклонив голову): Какие именно?  
Хани (приложив пальчик к подбородку): То что я люблю тортики!  
Ш.Ж: Но Вы же не только их любите?  
Хани (радостно): Еще и Такаши... и...  
Ш.Ж. (подхватывает): И?  
Хани (задумчиво): ммм... больше всего я люблю слизывать взбитые сливки по ночам... с Такаши!  
Ш.Ж. (ошарашенно): Это... это серьезная... мания... и... и... как оно?  
Хани (кивает): Да, вместе с моим кузеном все гораздо вкуснее!  
Ш.Ж. (все еще пребывая в шоке): Я... я... пожалуй... пойду.  
Мори (неожиданно): Ммм...  
Хани: (радушно): Приходите ко мне в гости... будем делать это втроем!  
Ш.Ж. (испуганно): Как-нибудь...  
Мори (активизировавшись): Ааа...  
Ш.Ж. (нервно): А...ааастанусь.  
Хани (вдогонку): Не переживайте, тортиков на всех хватит!

* * *

Ш.Ж. (спрятавшись за софой): О! (приметив случайного соседа) А я и не подозревал...  
Тамаки (в позе эмбриона, за той же софой): Что президенты должны самолично проверять каждый уголок приемной залы на предмет... пылинок? (воодушевленно)  
Ш.Ж. (не без изрядной доли скепсиса в голосе): Это уж я точно не подозревал (мысль в капле: какой-то он, ненормальный... еще одного чудика я не перенесу!). Ну, раз я Вас... кхм... встретил тут, то не будете ли любезны ответить на тройку моих вопросов несмотря на... своеобразную обстановку?  
Тамаки (воспламенился): Bien sur! (вокруг головы засверкал нимб)  
Ш.Ж. (про себя: ничего не понял, но... рискнем наугад) : Суо-сан, какое Ваше любимое блюдо?  
Тамаки (гордо): Тапаньяки!  
Ш. Ж. (машинально): Почему именно тапаньяки?  
Тамаки (снисходительно): А Вы не догадываетесь? Его название идеально рифмуется с моим именем! И поэтому... оно самое прекрасное блюдо на свете!  
Ш.Ж. (капля жиреет: Точно чудик!): А...  
Тамаки (пылая подобно факелу Прометея): Я и про гастрономические пристрастия других Вам поведаю: Мори-семпай по тому же принципу обожает нори, Харухи все время грезит о кимчхи (где-то позади раздалось звонкое "Апчхи!"), а моему самому лучшему другу Кеи нравится папайя, Каору...  
Кея (появившись неожиданно, словно Аид из-под земли): Перестань капать ***-сан на мозг со своей дезинформацией! (слегка угрожающе). И нелепые принципы держи при себе! Какая "кимчхи"? И при чем тут "папайя"!  
Тамаки (обиженно): Но...  
Кея (строго): Во-первых, мое имя толком не рифмуется с это твоей папайей, во-вторых, папайя не блюдо, а тропический фрукт...  
Тамаки (упрямо, поджав губы): Папайя...  
Ш.Ж. (растерянно, в сторону) : Кажется, я тут явно лишний!  
Кея (сдерживая нервный тик): ...  
Тамаки (слегка улыбнувшись): Папааааааайя!  
Кея (уловив суть, качает головой сокрушенно, продолжив шепотом): Самодовольный идиот... (в полный голос): Так и быть, я потребляю папайЮ каждый день...  
Тамаки (чуть нахмурившись): Видишь, я был прав!  
Кея, Ш.Ж. (синхронно): Похоже, он это... серьезно.  
Тамаки (опомнившись): А?  
Кея (сверкнув окулярами): Неважно...  
Ш. Ж. (глядя на счастливо "витающего под потолком" блондина): Да, пожалуй... (смахнув каплю): Вернусь в редакцию, отдам материалы и брошу это дурацкое занятие от греха подальше!

* * *

Ш.Ж* - безымянный школьный журналист


End file.
